


feelings as a weapon

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: “Do you like girls, Kageyama?” Nishinoya blurts out.Suga buries his face in his hands while the rest of the table looks at him expectantly.Kageyama blinks. “You mean...”“Yes.” Nishinoya carefully answers. “More than friends. Romantically. Are you attracted to them?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: escapril 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	feelings as a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy escapril day twenty-eight! as always, the title is the prompt. I had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you enjoy! x

It’s been almost fifteen minutes since Kageyama went up to get another drink at the bar, and his table is staring at him from across the izakaya. 

Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are all staring at their Kageyama as he’s being chatted up by a tall, beautiful girl. They watch in collective amusement and awe at how long they’ve been talking without Kageyama having any clue what’s going on. 

“Should we go in and help him?” Suga asks. 

Nishinoya waves him off. “No. He has to learn to handle this type of stuff.” 

“He doesn’t even know what’s happening.” Asahi sighs. “Poor guy. How long do you think they’re gonna go on like this?” 

They continue to watch Kageyama’s blank expression. He’s replying to everything she’s saying, but he may as well be talking to Coach Ukai. She places a hand on his shoulder, and he _very conspicuously_ stares at it until she awkwardly retracts. They can’t make out what they’re saying, but the girl seems to take her shot. She takes Kageyama’s hand and says something seemingly important. Kageyama’s eyes furrow. 

“Oh, here it comes.” Daichi says. He covers half his face with his hand, but continues to watch. 

“You can do it, Kageyama. Just answer and walk away!” Tanaka encourages from afar. His fists are balled up in anticipation. 

When Kageyama finishes talking, wide-eyed and genuine, the girl’s eyes widen. Her face flushes red and she hastily bows in apology. Kageyama, equally as surprised, shakes his head and touches her shoulder. She finally gestures back to her table, beginning to back away.

“Oh, god. I can’t watch.” Asahi hides his face in Nishinoya’s shoulder. 

“Bless that girl’s heart.” Suga mutters as Kageyama starts to walk back to their table. “She handled that really well.” 

When Kageyama sits back in their booth and meets the group’s expectant stares, he seems to realize something. “I forgot to get my drink.” 

“You should have gotten her to buy it for you.” Tanaka cracks. 

Suga hits him, but he’s suppressing a laugh. “What happened, Kageyama?”

“Oh, with Yui-san?” 

“Oh ho ho _ho_ , they’re on a first-name basis!” Nishinoya slaps him on the back. “My good man.” 

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow. “I think there was some kind of mistake. She asked if I wanted her number, but I declined.” 

Daichi leans across the table. “Because...”

“Because it wasn’t necessary.” Kageyama pulls out his phone. “Hinata’s late. I’m gonna text that dumbass to see where he is.” 

As he ducks his head and concentrates on his phone, the rest of the table have a silent conversation above Kageyama’s head. Tanaka mouths, _we should ask him_ , and Suga waves his hands in panic and replies, _we shouldn’t pry. I think it would make him uncomfortable_. Nishinoya puts his hands together and pleads, _come on. Just one question!_. Suga shakes his head furiously and sharply gestures with his head to Asahi to try and reign him in. When Asahi sees this, he smiles apologetically and shrugs. _I wanna know, too,_. 

Daichi clears his throat loudly, causing Kageyama to look up. Everyone snaps their attention back to him. Their frenetic energy is now permeating their table. 

“Do you like girls, Kageyama?” Nishinoya blurts out. 

Suga buries his face in his hands while the rest of the table looks at him expectantly. 

Kageyama blinks. “You mean...” 

“Yes.” Nishinoya carefully answers. “More than friends. Romantically. Are you attracted to them?” 

“No, I'm not.” 

Nishinoya gives him an easy grin. “Nice. Let me buy your drink.” 

“Oh, Nishinoya-san, that’s okay.” 

“No, don’t be ridiculous. Let us.” Daichi interjects. “We owe you one after grilling you like this.” 

“Hm, I didn’t think this would be such a surprise,” Kageyama answers.

Suga cocks his head. “It’s obviously not. We’re just glad you told us.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I mean. I thought you guys already knew.” 

The rest of the table laughs. “You’re not exactly easy to read.” Asahi says. “We’ve known each other for years, and I still think you’re judging me all the time.” Nishinoya elbows him and kisses his shoulder.

This time, Suga is the one to follow up. “So, you and Hinata...” 

Kageyama suddenly turns bright red. He quickly regains his composure and clears his throat. “He’d kill me if I tell you all without him.” He checks his phone. “He’s almost here.” 

“Excellent.” Suga rubs his hands together. 

Daichi throws him a side-glance. “ _Someone’s_ suddenly excited.” 

Suga sticks out his tongue at him. In the beat of silence, Kageyma speaks again. “For me, I’d never felt anything towards girls. It’s like I was hardwired or something. I guess I’m curious if...if that was the same for you all?” 

Asahi smiles. “No, it was really confusing for me. I didn’t really know until I felt it for someone else.” He looks down at Nishinoya with such warmth and longing in his eyes that it made _Nishinoya_ blush.

Nishinoya climbs onto his knees and plants an obnoxious kiss on Asahi’s cheek, making Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka roll their eyes. When he settles back down, he answers Kageyama’s question. “Well, I’m into girls too. But it just kind of hits you, you know? Like,” he pounds a fist into his chest, “your insides get impaled and everything inside you gets messed up. And that can happen to guys or girls for me.” 

“As the resident Straight Ally,” Tanaka proudly states, “Let me weigh in. For a long time I thought I would only ever be in love with Kiyoko-san, but then something crazy happens when you talk to other girls. And you realize that you were just a little shit highschooler.” He laughs. 

Daichi smiles. “I don’t really know how to answer your question. I don’t think I was as sure as you are, Kageyama, but since I met Suga, things kind of clicked into place.” 

Suga leaned into Kageyama and fake-whispers, “ _very slowly_.” That makes Kageyama chuckle. “But yeah, I think you’re right. When you know, you just know. Suddenly your feelings attack you without you even noticing. Then before you know it, you’re in deep.” 

_When you know, you just know_. Kageyama rolls that thought over in his head. As the rest of them continue chatting, he lets the relevance of Suga’s words seep into his thoughts. His entire life was a tunnel zeroing in on volleyball, and on that path, he found someone who had the same obsession, same drive. Ironically, that caused the tunnel to break down completely, letting him bask in the sun while still heading towards the same goal. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Hinata breathlessly announces. He slides in the booth next to Kageyama and beams at everyone else. “Don’t tell me I missed anything fun.” 

“Oh, believe me. We're just getting started.” Tanaka sneers. The whole table laughs, and Kageyama wills his blush to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on a specific POV while writing this, so it's a horrendous mixture of objective and omniscient. Sorry about that! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! comments/kudos would be a dream x


End file.
